1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a land grid array (LGA) connector and method for forming the same. Specifically, the present invention provides a plurality of LGA connector sections that each include interconnecting fingers for joining the sections together.
2. Background Art
Land grid array (LGA) packages are becoming one of the most popular packages in the interconnect market. Specifically, as input/output (I/O) requirements and the use of the flip chip have increased, ball grid array (BGA) and column grid array (CGA) packages have become less compatible for assembly (distance from neutral point, etc.), and LGA packages have become a necessity. One environment in which LGA packages are highly suitable is the mobile device (e.g., cellular, wireless, etc.) market. However, with this increased popularity of LGA packages, a new set of attachment requirements have emerged. That is, the surface of the printed wiring board (PWB) must allow for attachment of an LGA package for which solderable connections or other interconnects may not be suitable.
Heretofore, various LGA connectors have been developed for interconnecting LGA packages and PWBs. In general, when the LGA connector is formed, I/O contacts are positioned in a column-row configuration about the top surface of the connector. The goal is to obtain the highest quantity of contacts on the LGA connector. Unfortunately, previous attempts in forming the LGA connector were met with difficulties resulting from material flow and shrinkages, problems that were magnified as the array became larger. To address some of these problems, one previous attempt formed a LGA connector from multiple smaller sections that were joined together with separating ribs. Unfortunately, because the separating ribs consumed a significant amount of space on the connector, a substantial depopulated area was provided. For example, it is common for the separating ribs depopulate as much as seven rows of the connector, which results in a yield of only approximately 5184 contacts (i.e., for an overall contact array of 87xc3x9787 (7569) on a 1 mm pitch).
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a LGA connector and method for forming the same that maximizes the quantity of I/O contacts. A further need exists for a LGA connector that is formed from several smaller sections, without the need for separating ribs. Still yet, a need exists for the sections of the LGA connector to include interconnecting fingers for joining the sections together.
In general, the present invention provides a land grid array (LGA) connector and method for forming the same. Specifically, under the present invention, the LGA connector is formed from multiple (e.g., four) individual sections. Each section typically has at least one set (e.g., two sets) of fingers positioned along outer edges thereof. Each set of fingers of a particular section interconnects with a set of fingers of a different, adjacent section to form the LGA connector.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a land grid array (LGA) connector is provided. The LGA connector comprises a plurality of sections, wherein each of the plurality of sections includes at least one set of fingers that is adapted to interconnect with a set of fingers of another one of the plurality of sections to form a unitary structure.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a land grid array (LGA) connector is provided. The LGA connector comprises: (1) a first section having a first set of fingers; (2) a second section having a second set of fingers; and (3) wherein the first set of fingers interconnects with the second set of fingers to form a unitary structure.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, an electronic device is provided. The electronic device comprises: (1) a chip package; (2) a circuit board; and (3) a LGA connector for interconnecting the chip package and the circuit board, wherein the LGA connector comprises a plurality of sections, and wherein each of the plurality of sections includes at least one set of fingers that is adapted to interconnect with a set of fingers of another one of the plurality of sections to form a unitary structure.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, a land grid array (LGA) connector section is provided. The LGA connector section comprises a plurality of outer edges, wherein at least one of the outer edges includes a set of fingers that is adapted to interconnect with another set of fingers of another LGA connector section.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, a method for forming a land grid array (LGA) connector is provided. The method comprises: (1) providing a plurality of LGA connector sections, wherein each LGA connector section includes at least one set of fingers; and (2) interconnecting the at least one set of fingers of the plurality of LGA connector sections to form the LGA connector, wherein each of the at least one set of fingers of a particular LGA connector section interconnects with a set of fingers of a different adjacent LGA connector section.
Therefore, the present invention provides a LGA connector and method for forming the same.